More Than Friends
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: SIWT Sequel. 3 years have passed and Shane is back at Camp Rock, his promise forgotten. Chapter 2-8 retelling of Camp Rock but please read. Chapter 1 and 9 and on are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Shane's Point of View

"I am NOT singing this crap!" I yelled for the billionth time. Nate and Jason were shaking their heads. Tired of this, I stormed out. Our manager, Rick, caught my arm.

"You get back in there and finish that music video," he ordered.

"Not in this lifetime," I growled and marched out.

"We have got to do something about him," I heard Rick say.

"Like what?" Nate said, "He hasn't been himself for a while. He's not going to change willingly."

"What about Camp Rock?" Jason suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Nate said, sounding surprised, "That'd be a good way for him to get back to his roots and he'd get to see his uncle again."

"Okay, but what about the summer tour?" Rick asked.

"We can move the tour to fall so he can have all summer," Jason answered.

I rolled my eyes. Now that I knew their plan there was no way I was going to Camp Rock. They were all just jealous that I had the guts to stand up for myself. Nate and Jason were so dumb if they think that I'm going to go to Camp Rock. All that I was going to find there were fangirls that just wanted to be with Shane Gray, not _me_. How could Nate and Jason not see that surrounding me with screaming girls was going to help me "get back to my roots?"

Nate and Jason found me back at our apartment.

"Hey, Shane, we need to talk," Nate said.

"I know what you're going to say, you want me to go back to Camp Rock," I muttered.

"You heard that?" Jason asked.

"Yeah and there is no way that I'm going to let you take me there," I growled.

"Shane, we only want to help you. This is for your own good. You aren't yourself anymore," Nate insisted.

"Listen, I signed on to this record deal because I thought that it would be cool to share our music with the world. I didn't sign up to play this crap music that the record company wrote and have everyone pretend to like me just because I'm famous. I'm tired of everyone pretending and not letting us play our music," I yelled, "Tell me that you're happy about the music they're making us play or the people using us."

"Well… I…" Nate stuttered.

"That's exactly what I mean," I said.

"Shane, all we want is for you to be yourself again," he said. I ignore him and walked to my room. He didn't know anything. He was just another one of the record company's puppets, always doing what he was told.

"Stupid record company, stupid Nate, stupid Camp Rock," I mumbled into my pillow.

Was I really not myself? 3 years ago I wasn't exactly skipping around, whistling show tunes but I have to admit I wasn't the way I am now. I liked to think of the change as me growing up and finally seeing reality. It's true that 3 years ago I wouldn't be storming off sets and yelling at my friends but I was just standing up for myself, unlike Nate, the spineless jellyfish.

"Come on Shane, you've got to come out of there sometime," Nate said, trying to open my locked door.

"No I don't," I yelled.

"Damn it, Shane, why can't you act your age?" Nate yelled. I raised my eyebrows slightly. Nate must be really mad if he's cussing. I mean, the guy never cusses.

"Coming from the guy who can't even stand up to anyone," I yelled back.

"At least I'm not an egotistical, spoiled, uncaring jerk!" he yelled.

"At least I'm not a spineless jellyfish!" This was turning into a full on yelling match.

"Shane, you truly have changed and I can't stand the new you," Nate said angrily.

"Whatever," I mumbled into my pillow. Who cares what he thinks or the dumb record company thinks. Why am I still doing this torture? Oh yeah, cause if I quit Nate and Jason lose their jobs. Not only would I feel guilty for eternity but they would probably hate me.

Nate's Point of View

What happened to Shane to turn him into such a jerk? Why would he act like this? The Shane I met 3 years ago wouldn't call me a spineless jellyfish who couldn't stand up to anyone. He would know I was, but he wouldn't say anything. Let's face it, I really am spineless. I have this fear of confrontation that prevents me from standing up to anyone. Shane, on the other hand, is the exact opposite now. He used to be like me but now he was a jerk. I was afraid for Shane and slightly afraid of him. Hopefully Camp Rock will fix him.

* * *

**I love writing Shane as a jerk. More coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's Point of View

I was sitting in the record company's office, not paying attention.

"Shane, are you even listening?" Rick yelled.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p" slightly.

"Well, as I was saying, we all agree that you're going to go to Camp Rock for the summer then, a month later, go on tour," he said, "We even have a CD of music ready for you guys," he continued and passed out a CD to Nate, Jason, and I. Someone hit a button on the stereo and some crap, cookie cutter music started pouring out.

"I have an idea," I said, "Why don't we actually play OUR music?"

"Listen, Nate and Jason don't have a problem with this so why don't you act like them?" Rick challenged. I looked at Nate for some backup but he was too busy staring at his shoes.

"I REFUSE TO PLAY THIS!" I yelled and threw the CD at the wall. Instead of shattering, it got stuck in the wall sideways. I stormed out muttering, "Damn CD."

"Shane, get back here!" Rick shouted. I looked back and saw that Nate and Jason were avoiding looking at anyone. Infuriated, I continued walking. Nate and Jason were so spineless that they wouldn't even stand up for they're best friend, me.

"Shane, wait up," Nate called.

"Finally managed to get some backbone?" I muttered.

"Shane, you really have changed, man. Camp Rock will be good for you," Jason said. I just shook my head.

Some how they still managed to get me in a limo outside Camp Rock.

"I'm don't wanna waste my summer at some camp. I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud," I complained.

"Hey, man, we used to love it here. 3 years ago we were campers," Nate pointed out.

"Yeah, man, this is where Connect 3 connected," Jason said.

"And you get to see your Uncle Brown," Nate said, choosing to ignore Jason's air headedness.

"Ha, not a selling point," I said.

"Look, man, right now, you're the bad boy of the press and the label has a problem with that, which means we have a problem with that," Nate pointed out. What a great friend… not.

"Actually, I don't really have a problem with that," Jason said. Nate shot him a look. "We have a problem with that," Jason revised.

"This camp thing is supposed to fix it," Nate continued, "It's good PR. So, do your time, enjoy the fresh air, get a tan," he said.

"Oh, and can you make me a birdhouse or something?" Jason asked. Nate sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"One word, payback," I said.

"That's two words," Jason scoffed. Reluctantly, I got out of the limo, taking my guitar with me.

"By the way, we told the press you'd be recording a duet with the winner of Final Jam," Nate said as the engine started.

"What?!" I said but the limo started pulling off before Nate could say anything else. I looked at the place I was being exiled to. This was going to be torture.

"Shane! What's the haps, man," Uncle Brown said, opening the cabin door when I walked up.

"Hey. What's up, Uncle Brown," I said, faking a smile, and walked in.

"Yeah," he said and closed the door.

"Come on, guys, I learned my lesson," I said a while later on my cell, "I showered in cold water, I looked at a tree. It's been 3 hours, I need hair product."

"I guess it's time to embrace the natural look," Nate said on the other line.

"Oh, have fun," Jason laughed and they hung up.

"Guys," I complained. Giving up, I started to put my phone away.

"AH! THERE HE IS!" a girl shrieked. I turned and saw a bunch of girls starting to chase. I ran as fast as I could but tripped and landed in some bushes. Luckily they didn't see me. A piano was playing in the mess hall.

_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel so in the dark,_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star?_

_Even though it seems,_

_Like it's too far away,_

_I have to believe in myself it's the only way._

_This is real,_

_This is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light shine on me,_

_Now I've found who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

The girl who was singing had a beautiful voice. I couldn't believe my ears. I waited until the girls had run off to go to the door and try to see who was there. By then, I was too late; she was gone.

"Hello?" I called, walking over to the piano, "Who's in here?"

* * *

**If you didn't see the Author's Note on SIWT, for the next 5 or 6 chapters I'm basically watching Camp Rock and typing it up in Shane's Point of View. I promise that it'll change eventually. More to come. Oh, and the CD thing is from a commercial for the TNT series Trust Me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's Point of View

The next morning I felt someone pull the sheets from over my head.

"What?" I turned to see Uncle Brown.

"Rise and shine, super star," he said. I groaned and buried my head in the pillow. "Don't make me do this, Shane," he warned.

"Go away," I said into the pillow. There was some clinking and he poured a vase full of cold water on me. "HEY!" I yelled.

"Sorry, can't say I didn't warn you," he said.

"Fine, I'm up, okay? I'm up," I said.

"We've both got classes to teach, yours starts in five," he instructed and started to walk out. He turned around and said, "And you might want to put that mattress out in the sun, it's the only one you're gonna get." I plopped my head on the side of my bed. He continued but popped his head back in to say, "Can you put some water in that vase? The flowers look parched." Finally he walked out but before he was too far away he called, "Four minutes!"

I decided to not go to my class. What's the point anyway, there's just going to be girls screaming at me the entire time. For the rest of the day I thought about the mystery girl. Who could that girl with the voice be?

The next day I headed down to the kitchen to complain about my breakfast. I mean, how hard is it to prepare a breakfast that I'm not allergic to?

"Hello?" I called. "Hello?" There were some small noises from somewhere to my right. "Hello?" More noises, "I can hear you," I said. A girl with her face covered in flour stood up.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Do you work here?" I asked cautiously and walked towards her.

"Uh… yes," she admitted.

"Wow, you really get into your work," I noted, "I'm Shane, I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that," I said and picked up a cupcake, wiping a bit of the frosting off with one finger and putting it in my mouth.

"Of course," she said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Actually it's not so nice. See, my manager says he sent over my food allergy list but since I couldn't even go near my breakfast this morning…" I trailed off, "Can I just talk to whoever's in charge."

"Excuse me," she asked angrily.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you're kinda being a jerk," she scoffed.

"And you are," I asked, not really caring.

"A person, and there's a way to talk to a person and that's not it," she scolded.

There was a moment of silence before I answered. "I'll have my manager send it over again," I said.

"Fine," she said. I started to walk out. She cleared her throat.

"Thank you?" I said, not meaning it one bit.

"Much better," she said. Who did that girl think she was?

Brown caught me on my way out and started pulling me towards my class.

"I don't need a chaperone," I insisted.

"Seeing how you blew off your class yesterday, you sort of do," he said in his heavy accent.

"I didn't sign up for this," I complained, "Get my agent on the phone."

"Get my agent?" he questioned, "What happened to you, man? That kid on that T.V., that's not who you really are. In there, Shane," he said, poking my chest a bit, "What happened to the kid who just loved music?"

"He grew up," I said.

"Big whoop, stop acting like it's all about you," he said.

"In my world, it is."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Oh look, we're in my world and in my world, you're considered an instructor at this camp which means, you've got to instruct." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Starting with hip-hop dance at 2; and 5, 6, 7, 8," he said and did a little dance before walking off. I scoffed and shook my head, surprised at how he was acting.

Reluctantly, I walked into the class. "Grab a mike and a hat, follow me if you can," I ordered, "Hurry, let's go, hurry." I pushed a button on a CD player and _Start the Party_ started playing. I showed them the first part of the routine but only a few people got it. Frustrated, I said, "Across the floor," and they obeyed. I continued to show them the routine. This time, more people got it. "Everyone circle face to front," I ordered, continuing with the dance. I took a break to see how they were doing and shouted, "Cris-cross." One kid got screwed up and tripped, landing him on the floor as the song ended.

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum," one girl laughed.

I shook my head and asked, "You any good on the drums?" The boy took out some drumsticks and started playing some awesome beats on the floor. "Man, you're a drummer, dude. The drummers control the beat. The rhythm's just in your hands." I said.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered.

"Now we just have to work on getting that beat from those sticks to those feet," I said and pulled him off to the side.

* * *

**Again, more to come. Typing up the movie in Shane's point of veiw is a LOT of work and not always easy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shane's Point of View

That night I sat in my cabin, playing the song I hear in the mess hall on my guitar when Uncle Brown walked in.

"That's cool. It's like your old stuff," he said, sitting down.

"Yeah, I was thinking the group could change up our sound, do some different stuff," I said and turned back to my guitar.

"So you coming up to the campfire?" he asked.

"Yeah right," I scoffed. Why would I waste my time at the campfire?

"Alright, you sit in here by yourself, super star, cause you're right, way cooler," he said and got up to walk out of the cabin. I actually considered going. He was right; sitting in here alone was not cool. I hate it when he's right.

I walked up to that campfire jam just in time to see a bunch of girls in sparkly outfits walk onstage. By the way the blonde one with the gold outfit carried her; I made her out to be the leader of the group. A bouncy, fun tune started playing and I nodded my head in time to the beat. The song was good even though the lyrics were arrogant and self-absorbed. The song ended and the audience went wild. Even I clapped.

The next day I sat at the docks, working on a new song on my guitar. There was a small cough from behind a tree.

"Can't a guy get some peace?" I complained.

"Sorry… sorry," a girl said and walked over to me.

"You said that already," I pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I…," she said, "Was that you playing? It sounded kind of different."

"Than my usual cookie-cutter pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint," I said angrily.

"You didn't, I liked it" she assured, "I mean it was good for stupid cookie0cutter pop star stuff." I laughed.

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy fell better," I said, smiling.

"I thought you loved your sound. I mean you created it here. You're like a Camp Rock legend," she said.

"Some legend," I scoffed, "I only play the music that label thinks will sell, that's it."

"You don't think that song would sell?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try," she encouraged, "And, by the way, I know of one girl that would buy that song," she said before walking off.

I smiled, thinking of what she just said. I headed back towards camp, where she was talking to a brunette with curly hair. I over heard the brunette call the girl Mitchie; that was a pretty name.

"Whoa, snap out of it," I muttered to myself. There was no time for liking anyone when I should be… well… I don't know, but still I shouldn't be wasting time with this. Heading back to my cabin, I started humming a tune that popped into my head.

Later that day, Mitchie was walking by the docks carrying a big box of chips. I stepped in front of her, stopping her lightly with the neck of my guitar.

"Oh," she said, looking up at me as if to say sorry.

"You hungry?" I laughed.

"Just a little bit," she said.

"You have a second?"

"Um, sure," she said after glancing behind me.

"I wanna run something by you," I said and walked her in the right direction. Now sitting, I started strumming my guitar and singing;

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,_

_Of what it means to know just who I am,_

_I think I finally found a better place to start,_

_But no one ever seems to understand,_

_I need to try to get to where you are,_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you._

_I've been feeling lost,_

_Can't find the words to say,_

_Spending all my time,_

_Stuck in yesterday,_

_Where you are is where I wanna be,_

_Oh, next to you and you next to me,_

_Oh, I need to find you,_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you._

"Wow," Mitchie said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I heard this girl singing and it kinda reminded me of the music that I like so I started playing around with some chords. It's not finished yet but…"

"No, no, it's good, it's really good, and I don't lie," she said. We smiled at each other for a moment before she broke the silence.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Was I looking at her weirdly?

"I don't know, you seem different," I said. "Good different," I amended.

"Yeah, definitely different," she said. "So I better get going," she said as we stood up.

"Back to the kitchen?" I joked.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"To get some dip for these chips," I said and handed her the box.

"Oh," she laughed, "Yeah, yeah, right." I smiled at her as she turned and left.

* * *

**Partway through the last chapter I realized in the movie Shane never calls her Mitchie and Mitchie only calls him Shane once. More to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shane's Point of View

Later that night I decided to head over to the Pajama Jam. Part of the reason was I was hoping to find my mystery girl and the other part was I wanted to see Mitchie again. I walked up to see the girl Mitchie was talking to early walk up to a keyboard. They announced her as Caitlyn Gellar.

"This is in honor of all you awesome Camp Rockers," she said and started playing a rocking tune. I bounced my head to the music and smiled. I spotted Mitchie standing next to a blonde girl and a few others. The blonde was dressed in all green and the others, including Mitchie, were wearing green hoodies and white shorts.

"She's really good," I heard Mitchie say. A girl next to her turned and said something to a blonde. The blonde turned around and screamed.

"Help, help, there's a snake! Snake!" she said, pointing at the ground. Everyone turned and started freaking out and Caitlyn stopped playing.

"It's just the power cord to the sound system, Tess," Dee said.

"Oh, right, my bad," she said. I couldn't believe she did that. I shook my head and walked out.

"You are so full of it," I heard Caitlyn say before I was out of earshot.

The next day I was in my cabin, singing a song I had just written. "Hand-clapping, hip-shaking…" I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, buddy, how's my birdhouse coming?" Jason said.

"Jason!" Nate complained.

"Sorry, it's not my fault you didn't ask him to make you anything," Jason said.

"That's cause I didn't want anything," Nate argued.

"Well, I wanted a birdhouse, so what?" Jason said.

"And what do you need a birdhouse for?" Nate questioned.

"Because I wanted to see more birds in my…" Jason started.

"Guys, guys," I said, cutting off their argument.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Listen, about me recording with a camper…" I started.

"You gotta do it, man. No go-backs," Nate pointed out.

"Yeah, no go-backs," Jason said, "It's, like, the golden rule."

"No, the golden rule is 'tell the truth'," Nate argued.

"Dude, then it can be, like, the silver rule," Jason said.

"Why is it the silver rule?"

"Okay, fine, the copper rule."

"The copper rule?"

"Well, give me a tin at least."

"Guys," I said, cutting them off again.

"Sorry," Jason said.

"Sorry," Nate echoed.

"Listen, I've been thinking about the whole recording thing and I think it's really cool," I said.

"Are you getting too much sun?" Nate asked. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it weirdly.

"Cause we can bring you a hat when we come to visit," Jason said.

"I'm fine. And remember, whoever wins, no go-backs. See you guys Saturday," I said and hung up the phone. "Now I just have to find that girl with the voice," I said to myself. I headed over to meet Andy and got an idea. "Hey, Andy! Buddy, you wanna do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. He ran out as soon as I was done.

I guess it worked because the next morning I awoke to some girl singing Start the Party. I pulled the sheets off, looked out the window, and put them back on. These things continued. All over camp I was bombarded by girls singing Start the Party to me. I even got a video sent to me and had a trio of girls singing to me as I stepped out of the lake after swimming. When I was sitting outside a cabin listening to some girls singing, I saw Mitchie and Caitlyn walked by. They glanced at the line, said something, and walked away.

Trying to get away from the girls, I ended up sitting by the canoes with my songbook and a pencil, singing a song I was working on called Play My Music.

"Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go, gotta dance until my feet can't feel the ground," I sang.

"So, does your voice sound better over here?" Mitchie asked.

"Why don't we get in one of these things and you can tell me," I said, pointing to the canoe I was leaning against. Some how, we ended up in the middle of the lake, rowing in circles.

"Really?" she laughed after I told her a story.

"Yeah, it was awesome," I said.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't think we're doing this right," she laughed.

"What? You don't like going in circles?" I joked. We gave up and pulled in our oars.

"So, have you found your special girl yet?" she asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I teased.

"Jerk," she laughed.

"Hey, being a jerk is a part of the rock star image," I said.

"Keeping up an image can be tiring," she said, suddenly serious.

"But it keeps the posers away," I pointed out. "I never know if people are hanging with me for the free stuff or the parties."

"Oh, definitely the free stuff," she joked.

"Funny," I said.

"Come on. I know you're really not a jerk," she said," I mean, you're helping Andy with his dancing, and those screaming girls seem to like you."

"Which brings me back to the whole jealous thing," I joked again.

"I take that back, you are a jerk," she said. I made a funny face at her and we started laughing.

"It must be the same for you too, huh," I said, becoming serious again.

"What?" she asked.

"Because of you mom and her job at HotTunes," I said, "People probably always fake around you."

"Yeah, right, totally," she said, her face dropping.

"You know, it's nice talking to someone who gets it," I said.

"Yeah, me too," she said, her face lighting up again.

Some how we got back to the docks without too much trouble.

* * *

**Okay, major chapter posting done. I typed up the last few chapters and just now decided to post them. I'm headed off to a tournament for the weekend and I'm taking my laptop. I can't get on the internet but I can bring Camp Rock and type a few more chapters maybe. When I get back I expect a HECK of a lot of reviews.**

**I GOT THE TWILIGHT DVD OPENING DAY! 3 disc deluxe edition. Okay, hyperness over. Vote on the poll on my profile if you read JSS. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's Point of View

Beach Jam came pretty quickly and before I knew it, Uncle Brown and I were headed onstage.

"Hey gang," he said.

"We love you, Brown!" someone called and the crowd got louder.

"Oh, all right, all right, kids," he said, "Okay score; I finally talked my nephew into singing us a song!" I walked up to the mike. "Shane, rock the camp," Uncle Brown said.

"Hey, guys, I got a surprise for you," I said. I glanced at Mitchie in the front row and she smiled at me. "Guys, come on out," I called and Nate and Jason came running out of the mess hall holding their guitars. "So we're gonna play something new. Let us know what you think." Nate and Jason started playing.

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

_Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're ride it home, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo_

_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
And what's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah_

_Hand Clapping  
Earth Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no_

_I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long  
Yeah!_

A couple times in the song I glanced over at Mitchie who looked like she was enjoying herself. Everyone stood up and the three of us took a bow and ran off stage.

"Man, they loved it, you were right," Nate said.

"I know I was right. What did I do?" Jason said.

"Not you, Shane. The label has to let us do this," Nate insisted.

"Ha, they won't. Look at what they made us call the band," I scoffed.

"Yeah! How can we do that?" Jason asked.

"If we hit the studio tonight we can get them a demo by tomorrow," Nate said, "I mean, they can't say no once they hear this."

"They can't?" Jason asked, probably trying to figure out what was going on.

"Guys, I can't just leave, I'm not finished here yet," I said.

"All right, man, do what you gotta do," Nate said.

"We are talking about finishing my birdhouse, right?" Jason said.

"Come on!" Nate said, pulling Jason away, "We'll see you at Final Jam."

"Bye," I said and headed over to Mitchie. Before I could say anything Tess started talking.

"Hey, Mitchie, tell us about your mom again," she insisted.

"Her mom is a great person," Caitlyn said, "What's your mom like?" she asked, turning to some boys.

"She's like a mom," one of them answered. Something was going on here and I didn't like it.

"I mean, I know she's the president of HotTunes TV China, but tell me again about how important she is," Tess continued.

"She…" Mitchie said and dropped her head to look at her shoes. Okay, now I knew something was up. What wasn't Mitchie telling me…? I mean… everyone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tess asked in a voice that was obviously not sincere in any way.

"She's pretty cool," Mitchie said.

"And…" Tess said.

"And… she's not the president of HotTunes TV China," Mitchie admitted. How could she lie to me like that…? I mean… everyone.

"What's that, she's not president?" Tess said in a totally fake voice, "You mean, you lied to everyone?"

"No, I was…" Mitchie started.

"So she's what? A vice-president? Treasurer?" Tess continued.

"Tess," Caitlyn said.

"Shut up," Tess said to Caitlyn, then turned to Mitchie and said, "Go on, tell us."

"No, she's a cook," Mitchie admitted. You know, I couldn't care less that I had been hanging with the cook's daughter but I did care that she lied to me… I mean, everyone.

"A cook? At HotTunes China," Tess said.

"No, here," Mitchie said, sounding close to tears.

"So you lied," Tess said, "You mom cooks out food and you help her. That's the only way you could afford this camp, right?"

"You're a real jerk," Caitlyn said.

"Maybe, but at least I'm not a big, fat liar," Tess said, "Come on, guys," she said, turning to the girls next to her.

"Mitchie," one of them I knew was Peggy, said.

"Mitchie has dishes to do, let's go," Tess said and walked off.

"Shane," Mitchie said and turned to me.

"You were lying all summer?" I accused.

"Yes but I…" I cut her off.

"You know, I'm so used to people pretending around me."

"I was not pretending!"

"And I really thought you were different but you're just like everyone else. You wanted to be friends with Shane Gray, not me. Tricks on me, huh?"

"I was just trying…" Again, I cut her off.

"Save it for your interview with _Pop Informer _magazine, I know I gave you an earful." And with that, I turned and walked away, fighting back the tears that were threatening to pour down my face. "Why am I getting so worked up? She's just another fan girl," I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Okay, starting with Play My Music I stopped typing up the song lyrics and copied them off the internet. For some of the songs were the full version isn't in the movie I put the full version in this because I'm too lazy to go and shorten it. I also tried to fix the lyrics as best I could but they may be a little screwed up. The next chapter is Final Jam day but please read at least the parts that aren't song cause I did add to those sometimes**


	7. Chapter 7

Shane's Point of View

The next day I was sitting outside my cabin, playing a soft tune on my guitar, trying to forget about Beach Jam. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Uncle Brown.

"So what exactly happened last night?" he asked as he sat across from me.

"Nothing," I insisted.

"Didn't look like nothing to me, mate. You looked, crushed, pummeled, absolutely destroyed…"

"I got it, Uncle Brown," I said, cutting him off, "Look, whatever. I'm just gonna focus on my music, change my sound. I don't wanna get sidetracked with liking someone anyway."

"You still looking for that girl?" he asked. I looked up at him surprised. "What? I'm plugged into the camp gossip, mate," he said.

"It's crazy, I have her song stuck in my head; _this is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light…" _I trailed off. He nodded and walked off, leaving me to my guitar playing.

I walked into hip-hop class the next day.

"Hey, guys. Have a seat," I said. They all sat down. "So Final Jam is coming up and I know you're all very excited," I said and the class erupted in cheers, "So here's some advice," I said and look towards Mitchie, "It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are. And your music has to be who you really are. It's gotta show how you feel or it doesn't mean anything."

Countdown to Final Jam was crazy. There were posters to set up, dance routines to perfect, and everywhere people were preparing for their performance. Nate and Jason were coming down to judge with me. I had to help Uncle Brown set up the order of performances. Before I knew it, the day of Final Jam was here and we were finalizing the list. Uncle Brown got called off somewhere and came back very upset.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Tess claims Mitchie and Caitlyn stole her charm bracelet. I had to ban them until the end of Final Jam," he said.

"I'll cross them off the list," I said emotionlessly.

"You seem to care so little about this," he said. I shrugged and looked back at the list. "What if Mitchie's your mystery girl?"

"Can we please get back to the list," I said and he nodded. We finished and Uncle Brown headed off to post it while I went back to my cabin.

"Guess who," Jason called, poking his head into the room.

"Dude, you're in the room, I can see you," I pointed out as Nate walked in.

"I can see you, too, man," he said, "I've missed you. Group hug," he said and pulled us in for a tight hug, "Much better. It hasn't been the same just hugging Nate."

"Yeah, it hasn't been," Nate said as we pulled back, "So, good news; the press is here and they're gonna cover the whole night. The label loves it."

"That's awesome," I said. Nate and I started to walk out the door but Jason pulled me back.

"Hey, man, where's this amazing singer you've been looking for?" he asked. I shot him the same look I had given Uncle Brown. "What? I know things," he said as he walked out.

"Hoping to find her tonight," I said and followed them outside. We ran to the Camp Rock Theater and sat at a table right next to the stage. After everyone got seated Brown ran up the catwalk.

"Okay, who's stoked? Yeah!" he said into the mic and the crown erupted into cheers. He signaled them to be quiet and continued, "Okay, campers, friends, family, Camp Rock fans, this is it. Tonight music history will be made as Camp Rock finds a new Final Jam winner!" Again, he let them cheer for a while then signaled them to be quiet. "This year, the Final Jam winner will not only get a Camp Rock trophy, and a big one I might add, he or she is gonna get a sweet prize, the chance to record with my nephew, pop star Shane Gray!" I stood up slightly and waved. "To make sure that the right camper is chosen," he continued, "We've invited the other members of Connect 3 to be judges." This time all three of us stood up and waved. "Okay, put your hands together for Barron James, Sander Lawyer and the Hasta La Vista Crew."

_Yeah  
It's your boy Barry  
Yo  
And the place to be  
It's crazy  
Come rock with me!_

Couldn't wait to leave,  
But now I hate to go  
Last day of camp,  
Packing my bags slow

Made so many friends,  
Why does it have to end  
In the end its a win,  
Because we grown so close together

Remember when we first met,  
First day  
Figured this would be no fun,  
No way  
And now its time to leave, (leave)  
But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)  
Oh!

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going separate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
(And I'm gonna do my thing)

There's so much inside of me  
There's so much more I just want to be  
All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
Got love for all the friendships I've acquired

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going separate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going separate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(Hasta La Vista)

Everyone cheered when they finished. Nate, Jason, and I scribbled down some notes as Brown came on to announce the next performer.

"Oh my goodness! Okay, mow let's give it up for a group that has the 'it' factor, whatever 'it' is, The It Girls." Tess and a bunch of guys with mirrors walked onstage. They formed a circle and Tess stood in the center as the music started playing.

_Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there_

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky bright

Uniting you and I

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

She noticed something off stage and I guess she missed her cue. One of the mirrors nearly pushed her offstage. Everyone gasped but she got up and ran out. Uncle Brown came back on stage.

"Well, it looks like we are basically finished the…" He was cut off when Dee came out and handed him something. "Put it on pause," he said, "We have a last minute edition. Come on up, Margret Dupree!" I scrambled to think of who that was but realized it was Peggy when she walked onstage holding a guitar.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The crowd erupted in cheers as we scribbled down some notes and Uncle Brown came onstage again.

"Wow! She was amazing, I know, I know!" he yelled, "All right, all right, all right, settle down. Settle down, sunshine. I guess that's it. It's officially the end of Final Jam and time for our judges to go off in private and, well, judge," he said. Nate, Jason, and I climbed onstage and ran across the catwalk to a small area in the back. "So, we'll check you in a minute," he said. A noise came across the PA and we all looked around for the source. "Excuse me, just a minute," Brown said and walked offstage. The three of us went back to judging. After a minute, Brown ran back to the three of us.

* * *

**Thise took 6 pages on Word. And jeez, what is with Shane and his list?**


	8. Chapter 8

Shane's Point of View

A song started playing while we were judging. It sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out why.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
what I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know, to let you know..._

That voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be…

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

I turned and look at my mystery girl. I had finally found her. It was Mitchie.

_  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

"That's the song," I said.

"So that must be the girl," Nate said.

"Ya think," Jason scoffed. I reached back and grabbed the mike from Uncle Brown.

_Do you know what it's like  
to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems,  
like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself,  
it's the only way..._

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

I started singing with her and her head snapped up in surprise. We started making our way down the catwalk, both of us smiling.

_  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me  
(You're the missing piece I need the song inside on me)  
This is me, Yeah  
(You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing)_

_Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

We just stood there for a second; hold each others hands as the crowd erupted in cheers. I was too lost in finding Mitchie to notice anything else. But eventually she was backstage and Uncle Brown, Dee, and I were standing onstage ready to present the trophy.

"Okay gang, this is it," Uncle Brown said, "The winner of Final Jam this year is… drum roll please." A drum roll came from offstage. "Margaret Dupree!" She ran out onstage, smiling, and was handed the trophy after a hug from Uncle Brown. "Way to go, Margaret, you just got yourself a chance to record with Shane Gray!" Uncle Brown said.

"Congratulations, Peggy, you deserve it. You were amazing," I said. As soon as all the cheering was over I headed backstage to go find Mitchie.

"So I guess my search is over," I said when I found her.

"That depends on who you're looking for," she said, "Hi, I'm Mitchie."

"I'm Shane," I said, "You up for a canoe ride later?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she said and we both laughed. We headed back to the stage together to sing the final song.

"All right, okay Camp Rockers," Brown said, "Final Jam is over and you know what that means? My favorite part of the summer, the Final Jam jam session!"

"Let's kick it," Dee said and the music started.

_'Cause we rock  
We rock, we rock on  
We rock, we rock on_

Come as you are, you're a superstar  
The world's in your pocket and you know it  
You can feel that beat, running through your feet  
Heart's racing fast, you're rock and rollin'

All that you need is the music to take you  
To some other place where you know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice, followin' our dreams  
'Cause we rock  
(We rock)  
We rock, we rock on

Nobody in the world's going to bring us down  
The louder we go, well, the better we sound  
'Cause we rock  
(We rock)  
We rock, we rock on

We got the music in our souls  
And it's the thing we want the most  
It picks us up when we fall down  
It turns our world around  
'Cause we rock  
(Camp Rock)  
We rock, we rock on

Every day, it's every night  
'Cause we rock  
(Camp Rock)  
We rock, we rock on  
It's all we want, and doing now

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice, followin' our dreams  
'Cause we rock  
(We rock)  
We rock, we rock on

Nobody in the world's going to bring us down  
The louder we go, well, the better we sound  
'Cause we rock  
(We rock)  
We rock, we rock on

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice, followin' our dreams  
'Cause we rock  
(We rock)  
We rock, we rock on

Nobody in the world's going to bring us down  
The louder we go, well, the better we sound  
'Cause we rock  
(We rock)  
We rock, we rock on

We rock!  
Camp Rock!

Everyone was looking at the Camp Rock sign behind us but I was looking straight into Mitchie's beautiful eyes.

* * *

**While I was watching the movie i noticed 2 errors. 1 on the subtitles when This Is Me starts play (they were on because it's easier to type what they say) it says Who Will I Be starts playing. 2 in the part where Shane says "Where you know you belong" in We Rock, his mouth doesn't match what he was saying. I nearly cry everytime I hear/see This Is Me because it's so beautiful. I will not be including the 3 months later thing BTW. After this I actually own the plot.**


	9. an

**I redid the 1st chapter of SIWT so now Shane is 16 in SIWT and 19 in MTF**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shane's Point of View

As promised, Mitchie met me on the docks about 15 minutes after Final Jam finished. Somehow I had managed to fight my way through reporters and fans to get here but Nate and Jason got trapped by some fans.

"Hey," she said and smiled shyly. I felt my face light up when I saw her.

"Hi," I said, walking over to her. There was a small silence as I tried to figure out how to word what I was going to say next.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. We laughed for a second.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I should have listened to you instead of…" I started.

"I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place," she said, "I just wanted to be popular for once and I thought that was the way to do it."

Then I did something that surprised both of us; I lifted her chin with my hand and lightly kissed her forehead. When I pulled away she had a shocked look on her face. There was something else in her eyes, though; happiness. Mitchie was happy that I had just kissed her forehead.

"We both did something we regret and we both forgive each other for it," I said, "Let's forget this and start over."

"Thanks for forgiving me," she said, "Now how about the canoe ride."

I was about to agree when I noticed the sun starting to set. Final Jam had lasted longer than I thought.

"How about another time, it's getting dark," I said. Mitchie looked around, as surprised as I was at the time. "Nate and Jason are going to want me for interviews, too," I said glumly.

"Yeah, I guess we should head back," she said unwillingly.

"We have all of tomorrow to talk," I said and her face brightened a little.

With that, we headed back to her cabin. Her mom was back at the theater, helping with the snacks for the visitors.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said and hugged me briefly. When we pulled back she was smiling.

"Yeah," I said as she walked into her cabin and closed the door. I mentally kicked myself as I walked back to the theater. Of all the things I should have said, why did I say yeah?

"Smooth, Shane," I muttered as Nate and Jason walked up to me.

"Come on, interviews," Nate said bossily. I rolled my eyes but followed him.

By now most of the campers had left to go to bed but the parents were hanging around, talking to the instructors or laughing with Uncle Brown. There were a few reporters hanging around or snapping pictures and our manager was standing a few feet away from us. The reporters spotted us and began the interview.

"Did you meet anyone interesting?" One asked.

"Yes, I met a lot of people that were amazing," I said.

"Was there any romance this summer?" Another one asked.

"No," I answered simply. Though I wish there was, I thought to myself.

The rest of the interview was about our postponed tour and a new album we were working on. Afterwards Uncle Brown was talking to us but I was zoned out. I had heard some of the reporters talking about making tomorrows deadline and that had me thinking about tomorrow, my dark day, the anniversary of the worst day of my life.

"Shane?" someone called, pulling me back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" I said.

"Never mind," Nate sighed and he and Jason walked away, leaving me with Uncle Brown.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded sadly, avoiding his eyes. Uncle Brown put his hand on my shoulder for a second then walked away.

There was no way to avoid it; tomorrow was going to be torture, but at least I hadn't forgotten this time. In the past years I've locked myself in my room and cried but this time was going to be harder because I'm just a 20 minute drive from their graves. I considered this as I walked back to my cabin. Slowly, I climbed into bed, burying myself in the covers, and fell asleep, wishing tomorrow wouldn't come.

* * *

**This has been one of the most frustrating chapters to get up. This morning, and last night, whenever i tried to open , my internet would redirect me to myspace on some guys account. the annoying thing was only my computer was doing it and i'm always the one with computer problems. Well, it's up now.**

**This chapter is partially filler-y because i needed to get all of this stuff down before i get to tomorrow. To clear something up, in this story the campers have 1 full day after Final Jam then they leave after that.**


	11. JONAS petition

**JONAS the show is not being posted as a catagory on this website because, and i quote; "Sorry, no can do. Because the main characters on the show all play themselves with their real names. The show name is their last name. This is way too obvious. We can not allow this per the site rules."**

**Now, it may just be me but this sounds like Hannah Montana is breaking those rules too. Also, JONAS characters are NOT playing themselves, as stated by the Jonas Brothers. Also, they do NOT use their real names, just their first name, again, like Hannah Montana.**

**Me and other authors are starting a petition to get JONAS on the website. Send me a PM with your name (NOT A REVIEW) by midnight June 23rd so I can pass this on and show this to any friends of yours on this website to spread the word and post it on your stories if you want. If you disagree with me, NO FLAMES/HATEFUL PMS/REVIEWS! just don't sign this petition.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shane's Point of View

Unfortunately there was no way to prevent my dark day from coming. I woke up in a sweat from a dream about my parents. The sun was just starting to rise and, since Final Jam had ended so late, that meant no one would be up. I realized that the cemetery was only a 20 minute drive away. Glancing over, I saw the keys to my car sitting on the table next to my bed. A note was sitting next to it that read;

_Thought you might want to get away today._

_~Nate, Jason, Brown_

Though all of their names were signed, I had a feeling this was mostly Uncle Brown's idea. Nate and Jason hadn't seen me at my worst. I'd done things on my dark day that was worse than what Nate had witnessed three years ago. Uncle Brown knew that I would want to get far away from people and see my parents because they were so close.

Silently, I grabbed the keys, threw on some clothes, and left. Sure enough, my Aston Martin was sitting in the lot. I hopped in and threw it in drive, trying hard not to think about where I was going which would make me breakdown. Though the drive was only 20 minutes, it felt like 2 hours. The second I reached their graves, I collapsed, sobbing. I buried my face in my hands and cried for what seemed forever. I didn't once look up until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then I looked up and saw Uncle Brown.

"You okay, mate?" he asked, helping me to my feet.

"No," I sobbed, "This is all my fault. I should have made them not go."

"They would have gone anyway, none of this is your fault," he said, rubbing my shoulder. I just shook my head.

"Listen," he growled, "It's not your fault the plane crashed and you need to accept that." I looked up at him in shock. Uncle Brown was never stern unless he had to be. I nodded.

"Good, now, Mitchie is bugging Nate and Jason about what's going on and those two are really worried about you so let's go," he said and led me to my car.

"Why aren't we taking your car?" I asked, looking pointedly at his old pick-up.

"I'll come back for that. People are more likely to try to rip off your car than a banged-up old monster like mine," he said. Despite the sadness, I smiled a little.

We got back to camp 20 minutes later. My crippling sadness had returned and Uncle Brown needed to help me to my cabin. Luckily no campers were around but halfway there I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned and my eyes locked with Mitchie's wide eyes for a second before I buried my head in my hands again. When I was back at the cabin I crawled into my bed and buried myself under the blankets. It only took a few minutes to cry myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of arguing voices.

"Come on, she has a right to know," Jason said.

"Shane'll be pissed if he wakes up and sees her there," Nate argued.

"Please, I just want to help," Mitchie begged.

Hearing Mitchie's voice woke me up the rest of the way. The second I woke up, though, I realized I felt like I was being boiled alive. I'd forgotten how hot it could get here. I threw the blanket off and sat up.

"Shane?" Nate asked.

"Let her in," I said simply. Nate nodded and him and Jason walked off as Mitchie walked in.

"You don't have to…" she started but I cut her off.

"It's not fair to keep you in the dark," I insisted, "When I was 10, on this day, my parents left for a business trip to London. The plane crashed halfway across the Atlantic," I said, fighting to keep my voice calm.

"Shane, I'm sorry," she said and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her gently as a few more tears dripped down my face. It felt nice, sitting there with her in my arms.

* * *

**I have decided to work on this a little bit before working on my other stories. SIGN THE PETITION IF YOU HAVEN'T!!!!!! and the deadline has been extended until I feel like ending it :D**

**and shewhoshallwrite DEDWPHN!!!!! rofl XD**


	13. Chapter 11

The Reason

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie and I laid there until dinner. She left to go get something to eat while I stayed at the cabin. Uncle Brown had requested that Connect 3 perform again on the last day of camp. We agreed and were performing after dinner in the mess hall.

"You ready to perform?" Nate asked. I just nodded, still laying on the bed. "Come on, man," he said when I didn't move, "You still bummed."

"I can't believe it's been this long," I muttered, "How can it still hurt this bad after this long?"

"The pain's not just going to go away," Nate said, "You just have to let go and move on."

"I don't know if I can," I said.

"Start with performing now," Nate said and pulled me off of the bed.

We arrived at the mess hall a few minutes later. Half the room had been cleared so that there was room for us to perform. Mitchie came up to me before we got to the stage.

"Good luck," she said and smiled. Her smile made me forget everything for a second until I heard Uncle Brown introduce us.

"I'll talk to you later," I promised as I walked to the stage.

"Hey, everyone. Thanks for having us here," Nate said.

"This is a new song I wrote just recently. I want to dedicate this to my reason. You know who you are," I said, looking straight at Mitchie. She blushed a little when she caught my eye.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You [x4]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

As the music ended, the crowd went wild. I caught Mitchie's eyes again and she was smiling bigger than I've ever seen her smile before. She blushed a little when she caught my eye again.

"Thank you," I said into the mic and walked over to her.

"That was amazing," she said and hugged me.

"You were my inspiration," I said.

"Really?" she asked and pulled back.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I said, suddenly aware of all the people around us. She nodded and I pulled her outside and to the lake.

"Déjà vu," she laughed, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Mitchie, I wanted to ask you if…" I said but trailed off, embarrassed.

"If…?" she insisted.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted out. I am such a dork. Performing in front of thousands? Easy, no problem. Asking the girl I like to be my girlfriend? I freak out. Mitchie stared at me with wide eyes for a second.

"Are you… seriously?" she stuttered.

"If you don't want to, feel free to say no. It won't hurt my feelings." _Liar,_ every cell of my body screamed at me.

"Yeah, I would love to be your girlfriend," she said, smiling.

I waited for her to say that she was just kidding. When nothing happened I wrapped my arms around her. I bent down and gently put my lips on hers. Mitchie put her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer. Placing my hand on the small of her back made her body bend closer to mine. We broke away after a few minutes, gasping for air, but smiling. Today may have been hell, but this night was perfect.

* * *

**Mostly a filler chapter. the song it The Reason by Hoobastank. I heard it on the radio and immediatly thought of CR. i went to the JB concert last night. OMG IT WAS AMAZING! Jordin Sparks sang P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) by Michael Jackson but JB didn't do ANYTHING to recognize Michael Jackson's death so that made me kinda mad. I took 521 pictures and 3 videos. i used up my batteries by the end so i could have taken more. they sprayed water on us during Live To Party. IT WAS SO COOL (though i didn't get hit)! and they had a waterfall that they had images in! my flash kept going off so i couldn't get a good pic of it. they showed a Miley commercial on a screen between performances and everyone around me boo-ed. lol. OMG (not OMJ, cause i don't say that unless i'm saying i don't say it) THE CONCERT WAS SO AMAZING! i got a t-shirt! okay, rambling over. i'm gonna focus on this for a while cause this one part in my head is bugging me and i NEED to get it down.**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shane's Point of View

Nate and Jason woke me up the next morning at sunrise. I groaned and threw my pillow at them when they tried to pull me out of bed.

"Go away," I groaned.

"Come on, we have to leave," Nate said.

"We're not leaving until noon," I complained.

"Our manager called and wants us to leave now," Jason said.

I sighed sadly. There went that last day with Mitchie. At least we had already exchanged emails, addresses, and phone numbers. I'd call her at a more reasonable hour to explain where I was going. I saw that Nate and Jason had already packed and moved everything out to the limo.

"Come on," Nate urged.

I groaned but followed him out of the cabin and to the parking lot. As we climbed into the limo, Nate started talking rapidly and nervously.

"So they rescheduled our tour and it starts tomorrow night. We already made plans to get Mitchie backstage passes. We're picking her up after the sound check. The tour's only a month long because most of the venues were already booked," he babbled.

"What's wrong?" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked quietly.

"Whenever you babble like that, something's up. So what's up?" I asked.

"Um, you'll see," he said, looking out the window. I rolled my eyes but let it go.

The day passed pretty quickly, mostly cause I was texting, calling, or emailing Mitchie all day. Before I knew it, Mitchie was with us backstage. The opening act, that no one had told me who it was, was due up in about an hour. I was holding Mitchie tightly in my arms, kissing her hair. Touching her was so amazing. I felt like I could hold on to her forever and never get tired of it. Wow, I sound so cheesy.

"Shane," a very familiar voice said. I lifted my head and saw Laura standing there, smiling. My arms dropped from Mitchie and my mind went blank.

"Laura?" I whispered.

"I'm opening for you guys. Isn't that great?" she squealed.

"Um," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, this is Laura. Laura, this is Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend," Nate introduced because I was standing there, completely frozen.

"Shane, can I talk to you in private?" Laura asked. I nodded stiffly and followed her to a private room."Your girlfriend?" she asked. I just nodded. "What about your promise?"

"I forgot," I whispered. She pouted in that way that made it impossible for me to deny her. My mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Oh, I guess I'm not important enough any more," she said sadly.

"Laura," I said.

I was cut off when she kissed me on the lips. My instincts took over and I was immediately kissing her back. It was just like no time had passed since we had seen each other. I felt like I was 16 again. My eyes flew open as I remembered Mitchie. I stumbled back in surprise. I had just cheated on Mitchie.

"Shane, what's the problem?" Laura asked.

"Mitchie, I just cheated on Mitchie," I whispered, "I just need to be alone." She nodded and walked out. As soon as she was out, Mitchie walked in.

"Shane, are you okay?" she asked. A fresh wave of guilt hit.

"Laura was my girlfriend three years ago. We broke up when Nate, Jason, and I got signed. I promised her that when she opened for us, we would get back together," I explained.

"Oh, so you're gonna keep your promise. Okay," she whispered.

"I was going to until I got together with you. I really like you," I said, "I just don't know what to do now."

"Why don't we break up?" she suggested. I looked up at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"Over the tour, think about this. When the tour is over you can tell us which one of us you want to be with," Mitchie explained. I nodded and she smiled sadly and walked out of the room.

I was caught between them. Laura was my first love and kissing her felt right. On the other hand, Mitchie was amazing and kissing her made me feel fireworks. There were sparks between us. I had no clue what to do about this.

* * *

**I WANT HONESTY! how many of you forgot about the promise Shane made to Laura? The drama's only gonna get worse from here. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shane's Point of View

One month passed way too fast and I still hadn't decided. There was no way to decide. Before I knew it, we were back in L.A., preparing for our final concert which Mitchie was going to be attending. I had to pick today or risk losing them both. Everything had been going downhill since my dark day. I was hiding in my dressing room, avoiding both Laura and Mitchie. Once they saw me they were going to make me choose and I wasn't ready for that. There was a knock on my door.

"Come on, Shane, we're on in a minute," Nate called.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room and straight to the stage. Just as I got there, we were introduced and called onto the stage. Mitchie and Laura spotted me as I walked onstage but only Laura tried to catch up with me.

"Hey, everybody. How're you doing?" Nate asked and was answered by screams from the audience. Camera's flashed in our faces as I forced a smile on my face.

"Thanks so much for supporting us on our tour. We couldn't be here without you," I said.

"Our first song is something that Shane wrote at Camp Rock this year. Hope you guys like it," Nate said. I kept the pain from touching my face. Any song but that. Any day but today. I groaned inwardly as they started playing Gotta Find You.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,_

_Of what it means to know just who I am,_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start,_

_But no one ever seems to understand._

_I need to try to get to where you are,_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you…_

I cut off singing when I glance to the side of the stage and saw Mitchie and Laura. My vision started blurring and went black around the edges. I could feel my legs wobbling and the screaming of the crowd was covered by a dull roaring.

"Shane?" I heard Nate ask but his voice sounded miles away. I turned my head to look at him but the second I moved my head, my legs collapsed. I sighed happily as oblivion took me over and everything went black.

Mitchie's Point of View

I held back a scream as Shane collapsed onstage. Nate and Jason dropped to their knees beside him. Even from this distance I could see that his chest was barely rising. They carried him offstage and took him to the couch in his dressing room.

"Shane, come on, wake up," Nate said.

"I-is he okay?" I asked quietly, scared.

"He's breathing is a little slow but he should be okay," Nate said.

"Then why are you so scared?" Laura snapped. Nate shot her a glare.

"Because I don't know what's going on," he said. He looked like he was about to say more but just then some medics came in an forced us out.

"Just an emotional overload," one of the medics said a few minutes later.

That's when I realized what I was doing to Shane. In trying to make him choose, we were only hurting him. I realized what I needed to do.

"Nate, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. He gave me a confused look but nodded and led me to his dressing room.

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" he asked.

"I need you to do me a favor. When Shane wakes up tell him that I realized what making him choose was doing so I give up. I'm not going to hurt him like this again. And tell him not to contact me in any way," I said, looking at the floor.

"Mitchie…" he started.

"Just please do it," I begged and he nodded. With that, I left the room and went home.

* * *

**Okay, more dramatic but in the next chapter it'll get EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! so u better be happy shewhoshallwrite. not much to say here... REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shane's Point of View

Of course, oblivion couldn't last forever. I was glad that I had passed out like that. It had given me a chance to clear my head and decide who I wanted to be with. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was on the couch in my dressing room. Nate, Jason, and Laura were hovering over me. I frowned a little at the sight. Where was Mitchie?

"You're okay," Laura cried and hugged me.

"Give him some air. Jason, go tell our manager that he's awake," Nate ordered, "And, Laura, maybe it's best if you're not here for a while." Jason nodded and left but Laura stood there for a second. After a moment she sighed and walked out.

"Ugh, my head," I groaned.

"You hit it pretty hard when you passed out," Nate said, sitting in a chair a few feet from me.

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked quietly.

"She left," Nate said, looking away from me. He passed on the message from her. When he was done my jaw dropped.

"I was going to pick her. I want to be with her," I whispered, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, man, I don't know," Nate said and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Mitchie had left and told me not to contact her. She sacrificed her happiness so I wouldn't be hurting over having to choose. She was too good for me but I wanted her. Mitchie was an amazing, selfless person. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Shane?" I heard Laura say and walk in.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Listen, I was thinking that maybe we could go to dinner when…" I cut her off.

"No," I said simply.

"Oh, so then maybe we could catch a movie," she suggested.

"I meant no as in I pick Mitchie, not you," I elaborated.

"But she left," Laura said, "She doesn't want you."

"She left because she cares about me enough that she didn't want to hurt me," I argued. I stood up, grabbed my coat, and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" she called after me.

"I'm going for a drive," I growled.

As soon as I was in my car, I pulled out my phone and punched in Mitchie's number. I listened as it rang. After four rings I was answered by her voicemail. I decided against leaving a message. I just drove over to the apartment and went straight to bed. No one came in to bug me.

The next day I decided that I should take a drive to her house and try to talk to her. I thought about her the entire drive. About halfway there, I was at an intersection, thinking so hard about Mitchie that I didn't notice the semi running a red light until it was too late.

Mitchie's Point of View

The day after I left was the first day of school. I was dreading it but I just had to grin and bear it. Sierra met me outside the gym and we compared classes and teachers. She noticed that something was off.

"You okay, Mitch?" she asked.

"Yeah, just had an interesting summer," I said. Sierra could tell that she wasn't going to get anything more out of me.

"Hey, Mitchie," said a voice that was obviously faking sweetness. I turned and saw Melanie smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Heard you went to Camp Rock and met Shane Gray," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "What about it?"

"You just don't know how to appreciate rock stars," she said and flipped her hair.

"Actually he spent the whole summer looking for the girl with the voice which was me then we got together. And I'm friends with Nate and Jason too," I blurted before I could stop myself. I felt a fresh wave of pain remembering that we weren't together anymore.

"Yeah right, you don't know Connect 3," she laughed mockingly and walked away.

The day passed uneventfully until lunch. I glanced outside by chance and saw a black limo sitting outside, surrounded by girls. I walked outside, curious as to who it was. Two familiar faces popped out of the back.

"Mitchie," Nate called, spotting me. I stood there, unsure of what to do, as they pushed their way threw the crowd. I noticed that Jason's face lacked his usual enthusiasm.

"What's up?" I asked halfheartedly.

"It's Shane," Nate said.

"I told you, I'm not talking to him," I said.

"It's not about that," Jason said.

"Shane was in a car accident. The doctors don't think he's going to make it," Nate said quietly. It took a second for me to absorb that.

"No," I whispered and fell to my knees, sobbing.

* * *

**YAY! EVILNESS! it'll only get worse! MWAHAHAHAHA! i finished typing this RIGHT after i heard about Kevin. on the radio they were like "When Joe gets married people'll be calling in crying. but his big brother's not his role model" and i'm like "what did kevin do?" then later they were like "it's official, Kevin Jonas is getting married" and i burst out laughing cause me and shewhoshallwrite were just talking about that earlier today. lol. anyway, i'm gonna be gone to DC on friday (early friday) and won't be back until the 12th so i can't update until then.**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mitchie's Point of View

Nate and Jason helped me to the limo and we went to the hospital. Now that we were away from the fans, I could see tears running down both of their faces. They wouldn't break down in front of fans.

At the hospital, we went to the front desk where we were greeted, or more accurately Nate and Jason were greeted, by a female receptionist.

"We're looking for Shane," Nate said. The girl eyed me suspiciously. I could tell she was thinking I was a fan girl. Nate saw this and said, "She's a friend."

"Go to ICU and a nurse will speak to you there," she said.

I couldn't move. The fact that he was in ICU made this even more real. Fresh tears spilled down my cheeks. Nate started pulling me to the ICU. When we got there, we had to push our way through a group of girls. The entrance was blocked by some security guards that let us in. Brown was sitting in a chair, head buried in his hands. He looked up at the sound of our approach.

"How is he?" Nate asked.

"They're not telling me anything," he said. A few minutes later a doctor came out.

"He's in a coma on life support. One of his ribs broke and punctured his lung. He had internal bleeding in his stomach. He's not breathing on his own and his heart rate is dangerously slow. Chances are he's not going to survive the next few days," he said solemnly, "We can't let anyone in to see him but we'll keep you updated."

Brown buried his head in his hands again and his body shook with sobs. Nate and Jason both had tears running down their faces. I collapsed into a chair and started sobbing. Nate awkwardly patted my back, trying to calm me down.

"This is all your fault!" I heard someone shriek. I turned and saw Laura glaring at me. She stomped her way over to me until she was right in front of me.

"How is it her fault?" Brown asked quietly, looking up from his hands, "She wasn't the one driving the truck."

"If it weren't for you, Shane wouldn't have driven off in the first place. You just had to come into his life and ruin it," Laura growled, ignoring Brown's comment.

"I-I…" I stuttered. Tears formed in my eyes and I ran off. I didn't hear the footsteps following me until I reached a bench on the other side of the hospital. "G-go away," I sobbed.

"Mitchie, calm down," Nate said and pulled me into a hug, "It's not your fault." I sobbed quietly into his chest while he tried to comfort me.

"I just want him to be okay," I sobbed.

"He'll be okay, you just have to believe it," he whispered. I could hear the tears in his voice. That made me sob even harder.

"I just… I c-can't lose him," I said quietly, "Because I-I think it is m-my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked, pulling out of the hug.

"I-if I hadn't... if w-we had never met th-then he would he would be okay," I said.

He started to protest but I walked out and headed slowly back to the ICU waiting room. I sat in the seat farthest from the others and Nate sat back down with the others. Laura was glaring in my direction but I was too busy crying to care.

* * *

**I just got back from D.C. yesterday. I tried to NOT think about JB. I had 2 dreams about them, i saw a lot of stuff with them on it, i started seeing them or things related to them (hallucinating, not good), and i listened to Demi's CD. doesn't sound so bad but i only listened to JB in the backround.**

**Oh, and they released the official plot of CR2. be warned, it sux. here it is; In the movie, the Jonas boys and Demi are returning to their Camp Rock and finding that some of the students and instructors have ditched it for nearby rival Camp Star. "Camp Rock 2" will borrow its plot from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet", particularly when Camp Rock's Nate, portrayed by Nick Jonas, falls for Chloe Bridges' Dana, the daughter of Camp Star's owner.**

**The blue is not my fault. i just copied and pasted. but that it one of the worst plots i've EVER seen Disney do. for the full article go to http :// www. celebrity-mania . com /news /view /00009311 . html**


	18. Important AN

**I need help from you guys. I've been trying to convince shewhoshallwrite that her stories are good and she should continue her stories even though she doesn't have a lot of hits. Your job is to go and read her stories titled Noise Not Music and it's sequel, What The Headlines Never Say. they're really good and i need her to see that. PLEASE do this for me and do NOT leave bad reviews cause if u do i will hunt u down and turn my friends on u.**

**and shewhoshallwrite, i'm doing this cause ur stories r GREAT and people are going to see that, starting now.**

**BTW i'm going to put this on every story so that's what the updates r**


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mitchie's Point of View

The hours ticked by slowly. The doctor wasn't letting anyone in to see him. When he came to keep us updated, all he said was there was no change in his condition. Brown, Nate, and Jason talked quietly while Laura glared at me. I just sat there, letting tears stream down my face. How long until I cried myself out?

After a while they insisted we leave. Apparently visiting hours were over. My parents were going to be mad when I got home. After all, I'd left school in the middle of the day with no explanation. Brown drove me home because Nate and Jason lived across town from me. When I walked in the house my mom ran over and hugged me.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. Brown called and explained everything," she said. The tears I had been holding in since we left the hospital started flowing.

"I'm scared," I sobbed. Mom rubbed my back to comfort me.

I cried myself to sleep that night and woke up at 7 to my alarm. I dragged myself out of bed, got changed, and went downstairs to grab breakfast before school. HotTunes was playing on the TV downstairs.

_"Nate and Jason of Connect 3 were spotted walking into a state hospital yesterday afternoon. Shane Gray is rumored to be admitted in the ICU early yesterday. No comments have been received from either band member. Also, a mysterious girl was seen with the two boys. More information tonight at 7."_

"Brown's going to pick you up to take you to the hospital in an hour," Mom said, handing me a plate of food.

"What about school?" I asked.

"I called up the school and Sierra's going to deliver your make up work after school," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"I have to go to work now, I'll see you later tonight," she called, walking out the door.

"'K, bye, Mom," I said. I just picked at my breakfast, not hungry enough to eat anything. The doorbell rang 45 minutes later. Brown was here to take me to the hospital.

"Anything new?" I asked, not expecting any good news.

"They think he's getting worse," Brown said, "Nate and Jason are already at the hospital."

We got to the hospital 20 minutes later. Even more girl were hanging out by the ICU today. Nate and Jason were there again and I noticed Laura wasn't.

"Where's Laura?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, she hasn't been here all morning," Nate said. The doctor came out before I could even sit down.

"You guys can go see him , but one at a time," he said. Everyone's mood lightened noticeably.

Brown went in first. He came out a few minutes later looking sad. Then Nate and Jason went one after another. They came out looking shocked and sad. Then it was my turn. I hesitated right outside the door. I was scared about what I was going to see. I forced myself to open the door and walk in. What I saw scared me.

Shane was covered in tubes leading to IV's and wires connecting him to about 5 beeping machines There were patches of blood-covered gauze on his arms and forehead. Almost every visible piece of skin was covered in bruises. A breathing tube was keeping him breathing and a heart monitor was beeping too slow to be healthy. His right ankle was wrapped in a cast. It was probably broken or sprained.

"Please, Shane, please come back," I sobbed walking over to him. I grabbed his hand, crying even harder when I realized it felt cold.

"Please, Shane, I miss you," I said. I spent the next 5 minutes just crying over him. After that I walked out, still crying.

"I'm going to get some coffee, do you want to come?" Nate asked. I nodded and the two of us left.

We went to the coffee house where Nate had a bagel and a coffee and I just sipped at some iced tea. We spent most of our time in silence until Nate's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh no… yeah, we'll be right there," he said and hung up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's Shane, he flat lined," he said, standing up.

"What?!" I gasped. We rushed out to the limo and were back at the hospital in 5 minutes. When we got there we headed straight to ICU.

"Is he okay?" I asked, out of breath. Uncle Brown was the one to answer.

"He's awake."

* * *

**Short but dramatic. YAY I UPDATED! I'll try to update tomorrow or Saturday cause I have a nice little plot planned out :D HEHEHE DRAMA!**

**If it seems rushed, sorry, but I wanted to get this up tonight... or... this morning... i guess cause it's after midnight... but anyway i want to get this up before shewhoshallwrite goes to sleep so she can read it.**

**And if I don't update soon then my grandparents drove me crazy enough to send me to the loony shack**


	20. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT! READ EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, i know i've neglected to update in a LONG time but high school just started a few weeks ago *insert frustrated groan here* and soccer and softball have been going nonstop for the past month.**

**Okay, first of all, this is going on all my stories just to let you know.**

**Second, DYHAP is going on a temporary hiatus. this is temporary cause i'm gonna finish a few stories that are almost over.**

**Third, again, sorry about the lack of updates but i have this plan for a mass update of EVERYTHING in just a few weeks. (You'll see why i have this plan soon). The mass update is on October 7th. You have about 7 days to reread and catch up on my stories before that are all updated.**

**And finally, i just want to point out that although i have stories ending, i also have stories i plan on starting soon so updating is going to be hard.**


	21. Important

**Hey everyone. I know i promised a mass update but i had a pile of big projects, all due tomorrow so i couldn't find the time to work on the chapters.**

**The reason for this is that today is the one year anniversary of when i got my account on . I found this site when i was home sick and i was trying to find the Camp Rock 2 summary. The search didn't go as planned and i accidentally wound up here. I just want to thank all of my friends and fans for their support and reviews. I also want to say that i'm happy with how much i have progressed in my writing abilities. I also want to thank Devilpup. If she reads this i just want her to know that her story, After The Credits Roll, is what inspired me to start writing.**

**In other news, expect the end of JSS on the 10th because that is the 1 year anniversary of when i started TBH so i'm gonna work hard on that.**

**I will post the 2 chapters i actually got done tomorrow cause i have to go to bed and they are sitting downstairs in a notebook right now.**

**Well, since i've had a cold for a while and i have to get up early for school, i guess that's all. Thanks again for the wonderful year.**


	22. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mitchie's Point of View

Nate and I stared at him in shock. There was no way he could just be awake like that. I was afraid to feel happy in fear that this was all just a dream and that I would wake up and he would be back in a coma.

"C-can we see him?" Nate asked.

"Not yet. They're still running tests on him," Brown said.

We sat there, waiting, for a full hour before a doctor came out to talk to us. I had a feeling like all of this was too good to be true but it was true, it had to be. If it wasn't true then I don't know what I would do. When the doctor finally came out, I felt like I had spent more time in the waiting room than in my own house.

"When he flat lined we didn't even have time to try to revive him before his heart restarted itself. That must have shocked his system enough to bring him out of his coma. He's resting now but you can go see him," he said.

We all went into his room. He wasn't hooked up to as many machines but still was hooked up to a heart monitor still. His ankle was still in a cast but now that seemed to be the worst thing about his condition. Brown took the chair next to his bed while the rest of us stood near the bed. No one said anything as we all watched Shane. We stood there for about an hour before visiting hours were over.

The next day Brown had to go to work on something at Camp Rock while the rest of us went back to the hospital. Laura was there this time and she had a smile that could only mean trouble.

"What are you up to?" Nate asked warily.

"You'll see," she sang and walked into Shane's room.

Shane's Point of View

When Laura came skipping in I knew something was wrong. She had a smile on her face that just spelled out trouble. Nate, Jason, and Mitchie walked in behind her looking confused.

"Hey, Shane," she said, "I was thinking we could go out when you get out."

"I told you, I pick Mitchie," I said. Mitchie's face lit up.

"But she didn't choose you," Laura laughed.

"What?" I asked at the same time of Mitchie.

"She's been hanging out with Nate an awful lot," she giggled. Nate and Mitchie's jaws dropped. "The day you passed out on stage I saw her walking about from his dressing room and they both looked upset, then, the other day I saw them hugging across the hospital, and finally, they went out to coffee together earlier today," she listed off.

"Get out," I said, "All of you." Nate and Mitchie started to protest. "Now," I insisted and they walked out.

I couldn't handle the idea of that right now, not with everything going on. No matter how much I tried to not think about it, I kept thinking. Was what I heard about Mitchie and Nate true? All the things Laura said did make it sound like something was happening. I groaned and leaned against my pillow. Looks like nothing was going to go right… ever.

* * *

**Ugh, need to get over my crush/obsession with Nick. I realized i get a goofy smile when i think about it too much. and OMG I SAW THE JONAS EPISODE THAT PREMIERES NEXT SUNDAY AND... OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG FINALLY! if u want the link to where i got it PM me, don't send it in the review.**

**Anyway, me update soon... hopefully**


	23. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Shane's Point of View

I was discharged the next day with some crutches and Jason took me home. Nate and Mitchie didn't even come to see me. I was glad because I didn't want to see them. Laura wasn't there either but I didn't really care that she wasn't there. Jason and I didn't say much to each other on the ride home. When we got home I went straight to my room to continue avoiding Nate in case he was home. I managed to get through the night without seeing or hearing from anyone.

The next day I decided that I needed to get away. Staying here was just too hard right now. I chose to head over to Camp Rock. The camp was closed after summer and Uncle Brown was staying at his house up here so he could see me while I was in the hospital. The place would be deserted and it was a good hour long drive away. Jason and Nate were still asleep so I managed to quietly steal the keys to Jason's Honda Civic. Driving was going to be interesting with the cast on my ankle.

Somehow I made it to Camp Rock without any problems, despite my broken ankle. Like I said, Camp Rock was empty. It was still warm enough that I could walk out of the car without a jacket. I headed straight down to the spot where Nate found me the year we met. There was a small part of the beach that was visible and I could see the sun, low on the horizon. I just sat on the ground, staring at the beach for who knows how long. It was long enough that the sun changed sides of the sky. The sun was set enough that it must have been around 5 in the afternoon when the voices started. There were some different voices that started calling out may name. I just sat there and ignored them. One voice, a female voice, got closer and closer. When the voice was only a foot or two away I turned my head and saw Mitchie looking at me.

"I don't want to see anyone, especially you," I said coldly, turning so I would have to see the hurt in her face. I ignored the pain that shot through me at the thought of hurting Mitchie.

"It's not true," she said and I could hear her voice cracking, "Nate is my best friend. You're the one I want to be with." I heard her starting to leave.

"Mitchie… wait," I said, standing up and limping towards her. I turned her around and kissed her gently on the lips. I pulled back after a minute and stroked her face gently.

"Shane…" she started before I cut her off.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry, I don't know why I listened to her," I said, "I shouldn't have ever believed her."

"It's okay," she whispered and kissed me again. "We better go tell the others you're safe," she said after pulling away.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there," I said, smiling.

She left and I stood there for a minute, smiling. I limped back over to where I was sitting and grabbed my crutches. As I was starting to move back towards where Mitchie had left, something hit be in the back of the head and I lost consciousness.

Mitchie's Point of View

"Shane's okay," I said when I found Nate, Jason, and Brown.

"Where did you find him?" Brown asked, still looking worried.

"Back this way," I said and walked quickly back the way I just came from.

When we got there I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. The others ran into my back. Before they could start complaining they all gasped in shock. Brown ran over to Shane and knelt by him. There was a faint bloody trail leading to him. I couldn't lose him again, not this soon.

"Is he okay?" Nate choked out.

"He's breathing and he has a pulse but he's losing a lot of blood," Brown said.

We found ourselves back at the hospital just a few hours later. An ambulance had to come and pick him up. They said there was definitely brain damage and could mean memory loss, loss of motor skills, etc. None of us talked, just like when we were last in here. The difference was that this time we were just in too much shock to break down and cry. I wished that we could just go back to Final Jam when we sang together. I missed that moment more that I thought I would ever.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter at HJBOWriter and i'm running a contest (don't need Twitter account). You can look at my previous tweets to see it (you may have to scroll dow before you find it) or you can be lazy and just look here.**

**So the contest winner(s) will get to choose ONE fanfic and i will write and chapter and they will get to read it before ANYONE. the contest is what do these 3 things have in common: The Lovely Bones (the book), JONAS (the show), and Kyle XY (the show) You can send in entries by sending me a reply on Twitter OR (if you don't have Twitter) PM me on this site!**

**PLEASE Review and follow me on Twitter! Expect an update maybe next week if i'm feeling up to it! 2010 is good for updating for me :D**


	24. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mitchie's Point of View

We stayed at the hospital until the nurses had to force us out shortly after midnight. Brown offered to let us stay at his house since it was closest to the hospital. Nate and Jason agreed but I went back to my house. Mom was still up, waiting for me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing my tears.

"Shane's hurt again," I sobbed.

She pulled me into a tight hug. We just stood there for a while. She didn't push for more details and let me go up to my room when I was ready after a few hours. I went straight to my bed and cried until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I forced myself not to think about the previous day. I knew the second I did that I would just break down. Mom and Dad eyed me when I went downstairs for breakfast but I just ate in silence.

"Honey, are you going back to the hospital?" Mom asked.

"Ya, Brown's picking me up," I said in a monotone.

I waited in the living room for about 15 minutes before the doorbell rang. Without saying a goodbye to my parents, I opened the door and climbed into the back of Brown's car. Nate and Jason were already in the car looking depressed. The three of them gave me weird looks because of my blank expression.

"You okay, Mitch?" Nate asked.

"Fine," I said.

They didn't press on but kept giving me the weird looks the entire ride to the hospital. The ride seemed to drag on but eventually we got back to the hospital. When we got to his room, the doctor was waiting for us.

"Good morning," he said in a bad attempt to seem cheery.

"What's wrong?" Brown and Nate asked at the same time.

"He's awake and seems fine," the doctor said, "The problem is there seems to be bits of his memory missing."

"What do you mean?" Nate pushed.

"There's no real rhyme or reason to what's missing but there are parts missing," he elaborated, "He remembers the basics; name, age, what day it is, etc. but some parts just seem to be… gone."

"Can we go see him?" Brown asked.

"Go ahead but be careful what you say to him. Try not to overwhelm him. If he doesn't remember something, don't push."

Before the doctor was even finished, we were all rushing into his room. Shane had his eyes closed but he opened one and smiled when we walked in. He gave us all a big smile.

"Hey, guys," he said, "I can't seem to stay out of here, can I?" We all smiled at his joke.

"How are you feeling?" Brown asked.

"Okay. It's just frustrating that I can't remember some stuff," he said, the smile dropping from his face.

"What don't you remember?" I asked.

"Just small things, small moments that aren't really important. Like, where are my parents?" he asked, looking at us.

We all exchanged a look, not sure what to say. He forgot that his parents died in an airplane crash. How the heck were we supposed to tell him that when the doctor said not to confuse him. If we didn't tell him then he would be asking all the time.

* * *

**This is part of a deadline thing i'm doing. I have to update all my stories in 1 week, and the deadline started last Monday. if i do it, then i get to post a new story or two, if not, then i won't for a long time. MY DEADLINE ENDS IN 3.5 HOURS AND I STILL HAVE 3 STORIES LEFT! YIKES! PLUS, STARSTRUCK IS SERIOUSLY DISTRACTING!**

**Anyway, review, and i finally figured out who hit Shane over the head!**


	25. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
